familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1810
Year 1810 (MDCCCX) was a common year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Saturday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1810 January - March * January 10 - Marriage of Napoleon and Josephine is annulled. * January 20 - Tyrolean rebel leader Andreas Hofer executed. * March 4 - French Army, under the command of Massena retreats from Portugal * March 11 - Napoleon marries Marie-Louise of Austria. April - June * April 19 - Venezuela achieves home rule: Vicente Emparán, Governor of the Captaincy General is removed by the people of Caracas and a junta is installed. * April 27 - Beethoven composes his famous piano piece, Für Elise. * May 1 - Macon's Bill No. 2 becomes law. * May 10 - Revolutionary occupation of Buenos Aires town hall. * May 25 - In the May Revolution, Armed citizens of Buenos Aires expel the Viceroy from Spain and establish a provincial government for Argentina. * June 4 - Founding of The Society in Dedham for Apprehending Horse Thieves in Dedham. * June 8 - Birth of Robert Schumann, German composer. * June 23 - John Jacob Astor forms the Pacific Fur Company. July - September * July 9 - Napoleon annexes the Kingdom of Holland. * July 20 - Colombia declares independence from Spain. * August 6 - City of Santa Cruz de Mompox, in modern-day Colombia, declares independence from the Spanish Empire. * August 21 - Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte, Marshal of France, is elected Crown Prince of Sweden by the Swedish Riksdag of the Estates. * September 8 - The Tonquin sets sail from New York Harbor with 33 employees of John Jacob Astor's newly created Pacific Fur Company on board. After a six month journey around the tip of South America, the ship will arrive at the mouth of the Columbia River and Astor's men will establish fur-trading town of Astoria. * September 16 - Grito de Dolores. Miguel Hidalgo, a catholic priest from Guanajuato incited the revolt that would become Mexico's Independence War. * September 18 - Chile forms the National Junta, which is their first passage towards independency. * September 26 - A new Act of Succession is adopted by the Riksdag of the Estates and Jean Baptiste Bernadotte becomes heir to the Swedish throne. October - December * October 12 - First Oktoberfest: The Bavarian royalty invites the citizens of Munich to join the celebration of the marriage of Crown Prince Ludwig of Bavaria to Princess Therese of Saxe-Hildburghausen. * October 27 - USA annexes West Florida from Spain. * November 10 - the Berners Street Hoax - Theodore Hook manages to attract dozens of people to 53 Berners Street in London. Undated ]] * Amadou Lobbo initiates his jihad in present-day Mali. * Ching Shih and Chang Pao surrender their pirate fleet to the Chinese government. * First steamboat on the Ohio River. * Johann Wolfgang von Goethe publishes his Theory of Colours. * King George III of the United Kingdom recognized as insane. * Moose became extinct in Caucasus by this date. * Russia acquires Sukhumi through a treaty with Abkhazian dukes, and declares a protectorate over the whole of Abkhazia. Ongoing events * Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815) - Peninsular War * Russo-Turkish War Births January - June *January 3 - Antoine Thomson d'Abbadie, Irish-French geographer (died 1897) *February 5 - Ole Bull, Norwegian violinist (died 1880) *February 22 - Frédéric Chopin, Polish composer and pianist (died 1849) *March 2 - Pope Leo XIII (died 1903) *March 10 - Samuel Ferguson, Northern Irish poet and artist (died 1886) *May 2 - Hans Christian Lumbye, Danish composer (died 1874) *May 23 - Margaret Fuller, American journalist and feminist (died 1850) *June 8 - Robert Schumann, German composer and pianist (died 1856) July - December *July 5 - P. T. Barnum, American showman (died 1891) *July 21 - Henri Victor Regnault, French chemist and physicist (died 1878) *September 2 - William Seymour Tyler, American educator and historian (died 1897) *September 29 - Elizabeth Gaskell, British novelist (died 1865) *October 10 - James W. Marshall, American contractor and builder of Sutter's Mill (died 1885) *December 11 - Alfred de Musset, French poet (died 1857) : ''See also 1810 births. Deaths January - June *January 20 - Benjamin Chew, Chief Justice of colonial Pennsylvania (born 1722) *February 20 - Andreas Hofer, Tyrolean national hero (executed) (born 1767) *February 24 - Henry Cavendish, British scientist (born 1731) *March 7 - Cuthbert Collingwood, British admiral (born 1750) *June 7 - Luigi Schiavonetti, Italian engraver (born 1765) July - December *July 19 - Louise of Mecklenburg-Strelitz, Queen of Prussia (born 1776) *August 12 - Etienne Louis Geoffroy, French pharmacist and entomologist (born 1725) *October 15 - Alfred Moore, American judge (born 1755) *November 11 - Johann Zoffany, German-born painter (born 1733) *November 11 - John Laurance, American attorney, statesman, and judge (born 1750) : See also 1810 deaths.